Taking Note
by Mrs.LupinBlackSnapeFaraBoromir
Summary: Admitting sexual fantasies to someone is never easy, and certainly not to the entire world, which is exactly what everyone must do.  Rated M for language and MATURE topics, talk about sex, and sex itself. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

The chairs arranged in a large circle began to fill one Wednesday morning in a conference hall in Paris, as a scrawny man, hired by the World Counsel, shifted anxiously in his own chair. He gave a small smile and nodded politely to all of the people entering, feeling incredibly intimidated and nervous.

Rodney Hunt had been called in to assist nation leaders with their countries. As many of England's Members of Parliament had said, the overwhelming sexual tension must be solved, and a world counseling session had been agreed upon.

The prospects of dealing with the actual nations themselves, rather than just the leaders was never-racking, but regardless, there he was, only minutes away from starting.

Rodney looked down at his chart and then around the room. Everyone had assigned seats, since precautions had to be made to prevent the out-break of war due to possibility that someone's clothes might touch another's chair leg on purpose. On his left was the name tag for "Alfred F. Jones," and one seat from whatever nation Alfred was, resided a bored looking man, called Arthur Kirkland, who Rodney assumed was England, based off his accent he had when he greeted Rodney. To his right, all the seats were filled. He felt as if he was being gossiped about, since most of what he heard was German, or at least Germanic languages, languages he didn't understand.

At last two seats remained empty. The room was awkwardly quite, sans the soft muttering on his right. He leaned over to Arthur, who was checking his watch repeatedly.

"Excuse me…Mr. Kirkland?"

Green eyes flicked over to Rodney's face.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where a Mr. Jones and Bonnefoy might be?"

Arthur let out a half amused huff.

"Who knows. Mucking about in the corridor no doubt."

And, as if on queue, the doors opened once again and two more men stumbled through, laughing and exchanging humoured glances. Arthur tapped his watch, pursing his lips.

"Where the hell were you two? You're late."

"Only by a few minutes, Artie. Chill, you'll be fine."

Arthur frowned as the other two took their seats on either side of him.

Rodney finally cleared his throat and stood.

"Uh, hello everybody!"

He projected his voice so the whole room could hear.

"As you probably don't know, I'm Rodney Hunt, your counselor for today and we will be discussing something your leaders thought was important: Sex."

The room's silence broke as nations were either taken aback or became suddenly outraged.

"Now, now, everyone settle down. We don't have a whole lot of time today, so I want to get straight to it with an icebreaker exercise. I want to go around the room and have everyone list some things they look for in a bed partner and their number one sexual fantasy. Everyone will get a turn, don't worry. And we are _all_ adults here, so don't hold back."

Rodney turned his head as a man stood up, raising his hand.  
>"Erm, yes, sir? Can you please introduce yourself?"<p>

The man, who had a "no-nonsense" air about him, spoke.

"Vash Zwingli, Switzerland, and no, Mr. Hunt, we are not all adults here. Lili isn't."

Rodney saw the young girl sitting next to where Vash sat.

"O-Oh…Well- "

A beautiful brunette woman in a finely tailored dress interrupted Rodney, standing.

"Oh, let her stay Vash! It'll be good for her, and I'm sure she has feelings about all this too."

Vash, not arguing with her, returned to his seat, leaning over to whisper into Lili's ear as the woman took her seat again. Rodney remembered himself.

"Okay then…shall we get started? Who'd like to go first?"

His eyes searched around the room. He knew that he'd have problems finding someone to go first, it was always like this.

"Anyone?"

The obnoxious man he now recognized as America piped up.

"I say Artie goes first!"

Arthur turned his head to glare at the other.

"Me? Why don't you? You're always on about being the first and the hero."

The rest of the room seemed to agree, making Alfred almost shrink back a bit.

"F-Fine! I can handle it! That's what the great U. S. of A will do!"

Rodney settled back into his seat.

"Okay, Mr. Jones, what are qualities you look for in a bed partner or someone you are romantically involved with?"

Alfred puffed his chest out, folding his arms behind his head and laying back in his chair, flashing white teeth.

"Well, they have to be attractive of course. Not as hot as me though, since my self esteem is usually on the low side."

The rest of the countries chucked quietly. Rodney tried to smile along, trying not to show his slight frustration at the American's sarcasm.

"And probably athletic…good endurance, ya know?"

Rodney spoke up.

"How about emotionally?"

"Emotionally? I dunno…definitely not all attach-y or whatever."

He shot a quick look at who Rodney assumed was Mexico.

"Enthusiasm is good I guess, then again, who wouldn't be excited about tappin' this? But as long as I could top 'em, I'm cool."

The nations all exchanged laughs, finding Alfred amusing, or raised eyebrows at him. Rodney nodded.

"That's all good, Mr. Jones. And your fantasy?"

This time Alfred paused.

"And I ask you to be honest as possible here."

The room waited.

"Well, to be _honest_, I think it'd be totally hot if someone were to suck me off while I played Call of Duty."

The room bust into hysterics, and Alfred, while turning slightly red, tried to laugh along.

Rodney got their attention again.

"That's very interesting, Mr. Jones. Is there anyone in particular you have in mind?"

"To do what?"

"'Suck you off.'"

"Oh…Well, no, not really."

Rodney flipped back a page on his clip board that had notes leaders had left him.

"You and Mr. Kirkland are close, wouldn't you say?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes and Arthur leaned forward, doing the same.

"Yes…"

"What if he were to do it?"

Everyone was quiet as Arthur leapt from his seat in protest.

"What? Don't just assume shit!"

The Frenchman tugged him back into his seat, trying to silence the outraged man. Alfred stared at Rodney with his mouth hanging a little slack.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Oh, Er…I dunno, man…I guess it doesn't really matter who is doin' it, as long as they do it right, know what I mean?"

Alfred seemed to snap back, grinning again and making vulgar hip movements.

Rodney took notes.

"_Very_ interesting, Mr. Jones. Who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohoho! Here's a fun fic for you all! I thought I'd start out with our hero here.<strong>

**YOU tell ME who should be the next country to admit their fantasty. Ready set go!**

**PLEASE Review! I love hearing from you guys, it's awesome! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck."

Alfred sat alone in his house, trying his hardest to kill off his animated enemies with the tapping of a few buttons. It was already dark out and he made no attempt to brighten his home, but found it more comfortable hunched over, staring at his television screen.

Then a knock came at the door. Alfred hadn't expected anyone over, nor did he intend on answering. Instead he yelled.

"Come in unless I hate you!"

He remained fixated on his game, hearing the door close and footsteps.

"Hey, mate."

"Oh…Hey, Artie…"

The Englishman that had just arrived flopped down next to Alfred, putting his arms up to his sides.

"Call of Duty again?"

"Yeah…"

Alfred wasn't in the mood for talking; in fact, he wished Arthur would go away so he could play without any distractions.

"A bit violent, don't you think?"

"You say that every time."

Alfred sighed, then suddenly clenched his teeth.

"Fuck, Artie! You're making me die!"

"I didn't do anything- "

"Fuck, dude! I just fucking died!"

He threw his controller onto the sofa and glared at Arthur.

"What the hell dude? You totally distracted me."

"Sorry, mate…"

Arthur looked at Alfred, not seeming sorry at all in his facial expression; in fact, Alfred couldn't really tell what his friend was thinking.

"Whatever…"

He picked up his controller again and restarted his mission, mumbling about unlocking things.

It wasn't long before the American was tied up in his game again, squatting behind crates and then secretly killing the enemy.

"Ah- What the- "

He jumped a little in his seat and looked down to where Arthur had clapped his hand over his crotch.

"Dude- Fuck- What are you doing?"

Arthur looked at Alfred casually.

"Distracting you properly. Just keep playing."

"But, Artie- You're touching my goods!"

"Just play."

He was going to protest, but the sound of bullets penetrating him in the game caused him to look back and start playing again, glancing over at Arthur nervously, who had begun to increase the pressure through Alfred's jeans.

"Arthur…Stop, this is gay."

"Yes, and?"

"And I'm not gay, dude. Just stop."

Alfred could hear Arthur's voice get suddenly suggestive.

"Yeah, I can certainly tell by the way you're hardening up to my hand that you're straight as Francis' hair."

Alfred cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable with Arthur acting so unnatural around him.

"Is this what you and Francis do in your spare time?"

His question remained unanswered as a hand un zipped his pants and fumbled with the button.

"Ar-Arthur…What are you doing?"

"Shh, Alfred, I've already told you…"

Alfred swallowed and didn't protest. He could see Arthur out of the corner of his eye and feel the sofa shift as the Englishman resituated himself. His pants were fully open now and he knew he couldn't deny the existence of his own erection, not even to himself, any longer, as it was too prominent. He held his breath, shuttering a little as Arthur's hand began to slip inside his boxers. His palm ran down the length and back up again, giving it squeezes in all the right places, massaging it thoroughly. Alfred breathed through his nose, trying to concentrate on his game.

Arthur slipped from the sofa and found his way between Alfred's legs. Alfred peeked down at Arthur, who had just yanked his boxers down, allowing his erection to spring into the air.

"Arthur…Dude…"

He looked back at the screen quickly to avoid enemy fire. His heart beat fast, but for some reason it felt so slow. He knew Arthur's lips were now touching the tip of his cock. His jaw went slack as tongue was added slowly.

"A-Artie…"

He started at the television, but his fingers froze up. The sensation he felt pulsating trough his body was odd and amazingly good. He was playing Call of Duty, a game that usually got his adrenaline pumping, and on top of it all, Arthur Kirkland, was giving him unbelievably good oral sex.

He looked down again, watching as Arthur bobbed his head up and down rhythmically, one hand gently gripping Alfred's balls and fondling them teasingly.

"Arthur…You shouldn't be so good at this…"

Alfred's voice sounded hoarse and perhaps a tad bit needy. He didn't want Arthur to stop.

Visions of the door flying open and other countries walking in to see this jumped into Alfred's mind. He was sure they'd all call him gay and make fun of him, especially for being with Arthur or all people.

"Dude…Just so you know…This never happened, because I'm not gay."

Arthur didn't answer, but continued to ravish Alfred's cock with his tongue, sucking in and hallowing his cheeks out to pleasure the other fully.

Alfred knew he was close to releasing, he never was good at holding it for an extended period of time. He leaned back into the sofa, setting his controller aside to run his hands back though his hair, closing his eyes. He hated the fact that Arthur could make him feel so dirty, but he loved the feeling. His mind raced. He felt so goddamn horny.

He slid one of his hands down his thighs and brought it around to travel up the back of Arthur's neck. He open and closed his hand in the other's hair, having the wanton urge to force his head down and thrust into his mouth savagely, but Alfred knew that wouldn't make Arthur want to do it again.

Arthur's nose began to tickle the hairs on Alfred's body. Alfred swallowed heavily, emitting a few throaty groans, figuring if Arthur could do something so gay, he was allowed to moan like a girl. He reached his hands up to touch his face and run though his hair once again. Sweat had gathered on his forehead and in between his thighs.

Then he came.

He jerked forward, sitting up on the couch, and let out a gasp. Arthur slowed down and brought himself to a stop, trying to suppress a few coughs. He lifted his mouth off, letting only a little come drip back onto Alfred. His lips were shiny with spit and his chin covered in Alfred's white substance as he swallowed what was in his mouth. Arthur then went back to lap up the rest of Alfred's come and wiping it off his face.

"Artie…man…that was-"

"Incredible?"

"Yeah…it was unnatural."

* * *

><p><strong>Righto. So I'm posting the fantasies from each character's idealized situation after the confession. You might notice how OOC Iggy was here. That was on purpose. Alfred, since his in America, struggles a lot with his sexual identity, which you can see a lot in this.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! They are my fuel!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well? Anyone?"

The room was silent once more. Countries seemed to look a bit more relaxed now that one of them had gone, sans Arthur, whose cheeks were stained pink as he adjusted his tie.

"I'll go!"

A well tanned man raised his hand. If his teeth had been any whiter, he would have blinded the people look at him with his beaming smile.

"Okay, and your name please?"

"Antonio Carriedo! Spain!"

"Okay, what are the qualities you look for in a lover?"

Antonio grinned and threw an arm around the smaller man sitting next to him with folded arms. The irritated man tried to shrug off the other.

"Just like my little Lovino! He's so cute and perfect!"

Rodney raised an eyebrow at the pair, noticing the small amount of chuckling throughout the room.

"Are you two in a relationship?"

Antonio opened his mouth to answer but was jabbed painfully in the ribs.

"No, we are not."

Antonio looked over at other with a confused expression on his face.

"That hurt, Lovi…"

Rodney interrupted again, feeling it necessary to bring the potential fight to a halt.

"Alright, alright, let's get your fantasy under way then."

The Spainard's face lit up again.

"Okay! Mine is with Lovino!"

The man next to him turned increasingly red as Rodney asked another question.

"Would you care to expand on that, Mr. Carriedo?"

"Well, Lovino wouldn't be so mean to me, and he'd finally tell me he loves me and we'd make hot, passionate love. Then he'd come, screaming my name, going 'Tony, Tony, sí, más! Te quiero tanto! No dejen de hacer el amor a mí!'"

Antonio closed his eyes, rocking his hips in his seat, mimicking how to other would act. Lovino, beside him, buried his head in his hands, mumbling curses in Italian as Antonio went on.

"Then afterwards, I'd open a bottle of wine and we'd hold eachother closely, only wrapped in blankets as the sun goes down around us, and the only light left is from the small fire we built. And we'd kiss until the fire turns to just smoldering embers. Afterwards, he'd fall asleep in my arms like he always does, and I'd carry him to my bed, where we would sleep until we wake the next morning around noon. I'd kiss his temple softly, but ever so sensually to wish him a good morning, and he'd ask for me to suck on his- "

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID ANTONIO!"

Lovino snapped at Antonio, shooting a dangerous glare at him. The room was uncomfortabley quite and had an extremely awkward air about it.

"But Lovino, I was only- "

Rodney cut in, slight panic in his voice.

"Let's move on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Continuation with Spain! The actual fantasy will be posted as soon as I can get it up!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review and tell me who should come after Spain!**


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio sat on his balcony over looking the ocean one late afternoon in the summer. The rushes of cool air felt pleasing to the Spaniard, as it rolled down his halfway unbuttoned, white, cotton shirt, relieving him from the heat of the sun.

It had been a lazy day. Antonio woke late and made himself a meal, and that was as far as he had gotten himself. His hair was wild from being slept on, and since the man hadn't bath yet, it remained that way, bouncing in the breeze.

He reached over to the table to the side of him to take a sip of wine, but was startled in the process. He turned his head quickly toward the two glass doors leading into his house.

"Who's there?"

He heard steps being made up the stairs. Antonio stood cautiously. He hadn't been expecting any visitors, and Lovino usually announced when he'd be coming.

"Lovino?"

He entered his home, and peered out his bedroom door, watching a man make his way up the stairs.

"Oh! Lovino! You've come to visit!"

The smaller, less enthusiastic man should have expected a rather large greeting from the other as he was nearly lifted from his feet into a tight hug. He didn't fight the Spaniard's affections.

"Ah, hello, Tony…"

Antonio released the Italian, beaming down at him.

"I was just having some wine. Come sit with me."

Without waiting for an answer, Lovino was lead into Antonio's room and out to the balcony, where he poured another glass immediately. Lovino stood quietly, shifting rather uncomfortably. Antonio looked up, noticing the other's uncharacteristic mannerisms.

"Lovi? What's wrong?"

Lovino sighed, his eyes staring down, avoiding the other's concerned gaze.

"I- I came to tell you something, Antonio…"

"¿Qué?"

Antonio sat down the glass of wine he held and took the Italian's hands in his own.

"Tell me, Lovino…"

Lovino didn't retract like he normally did, or threaten him.

"I- Ti amo, Antonio..."

The Spanish man stared blankly.

"¿Qué?"

Lovino released a stressed sigh, trying again.

"Te quiero…"

There was a long pause where the Italian's face turned red and the Spaniard's frown grew into a broad smile.

"Lovino…Do you mean it?"

Lovino nodded.

"More than you know."

He looked up into Antonio's eyes.

"I know I've been awful to you…I'm sorry…I just can't- I love you."

Lovino tried to explain his feelings, finding it necessary, but Antonio didn't care. Lips were pressed together, cutting off all words. Neither of them were hesitant, as they moved their lips together, letting their hands take a hold of each other's bodies. Clothing found it's way to the ground, allowing the two to feel each other more closely.

The pair slowly made their way inside, still ravishing the other's mouth, breathing heavily. Antonio stumbled forward, knocking Lovino backward onto the unmade bed. He climbed on top of him, finally breaking the kiss. He stared down at Lovino whose lower half of his face was covered in spit from the combination of the two of them.

Antonio placed his hands above the other's shoulders, hovering over him. The crucifix on his necklace hung between them, swinging back and forth until it was used to yank Antonio down.

"Ah, gentle, Lovino!"

Antonio let out a gasp as the Italian placed his teeth on his shoulder, biting him gently but hard enough to leave indents in the skin. He trailed kisses and bites down to the Spaniard's collar bone, mumbling against the other's heated body.

"Make love to me, Antonio."

Antonio smiled, sitting up. Lovino had spoken the words he had waited half of his life to hear, and now Antonio had permission.

It wasn't long before the two had worked themselves into a more comfortable position. Lovino rested up against the mound of pillows that resided in the Spaniard's bed, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing inconstantly, panting and squirming his body. His partner, half way down the bed, found a place in between his parted legs, sucking the tip of his cock slowly and with perhaps a little too much experience. Skilled hands found their way to Lovino's entrance, rubbing and testing.

Antonio didn't need much help to get himself aroused. He finally sat up, smiling at the other's redden face as he produced his ever so convenient lubricant. He lathered his hardened cock, sliding his hand back and forth along the shaft, touching himself in front of the other, making himself moan.

The wait was killing Lovino.

"Antonio…don't tease me….I need you."

The Spaniard couldn't ignore his request any longer. He scooted forward and leaned down over Lovino, sliding an arm under his upper back before pushing himself into the other. His green eyes watched as Lovino's face grew uncomfortable. After a few in and out motions though, Antonio had the other relax.

"Is this better, little Lovi~?"

Lovino didn't answer the other. He curled his toes, overcome with pleasure and the fact that the man he loved so much was finally loving him properly.

Antonio bowed his head, panting slightly as sweat gathered on his forehead and the rest of his tanned body. The smaller body beneath him answered his thrusts with well times squeezes and hip rocking, causing the need to release settle on Antonio quicker than expected.

An intensity built in his stomach, the pressure increasing. His cock throbbed inside the other, begging for permission. And with one last push in, Antonio gasped, climaxing in Lovino. He gave a few more weaker thrusts before slipping out and raising himself onto his knees again.

Antonio immediately swooped down to Lovino's member again. Precome and spit already had it shining. He blew cool air from his mouth on it.

"Ah, Tony! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Lovino."

The Spaniard took the tip into his mouth again, tasting the juices that had formed their. He swirled his tongue, dipping it into the slit. His lips traveled further down, so that the head touched the back of his mouth. He could hear the Italian above him make childish moans, and feel hands in his hair, demanding that he continue to pleasure him, as if he were going to stop.

It wasn't too long after that Antonio found his mouth full of Lovino's seed. He swallowed around his cock, giving it a few last licks before slithering up next to the other. He pulled the blanket over both of them, taking Lovino in his arms.

"I love you, Lovino."

"I love you too, Antonio."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, Spain's fantasy! Gah!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was having internet problems.**

**France is next! Please review and stay tuned!  
><strong>


End file.
